A New Enemy (^-^)
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: this is a power rangers time force thing. i have know idea why i did this. so just read and review it PLEASE! (^-^)


A New Enemy   
By: Sailor Universe  
Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers time force, but I do own Sarah Dubois  
Notes: this story picks up at that episode where Wes's dad finds out that he's the red ranger; this picks up right before he stands up. Also when there are thoughts through out a paragraph, those thoughts belong to the person whose point of view it is.  
  
  
Wes (POV)  
  
Oh...man...I don't think I can get up. I had just been pulverized basically by one of those stupid mutants. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes, standing before me was a girl in her mid twenties, with long brown hair, and a face that seemed to be from Heaven. It was non other than Sarah Dubois, my high school girlfriend. "Sarah," I said so softly that only she heard me.  
  
"Wes you need to get up," Sarah said in her soft angelic voice.  
  
"How...how did you know?" I asked as she helped me up. Then I got a good look at her, she had some kind of power around her that I couldn't explain. She was wearing a black cat suit (the kind that Dark Angle wears), and black high-healed boots. Her hair was free and loose around her head; I had never seen her hair down before; she usually had it up in a tight bun or something.  
  
"One, your face mask was blown away in the fight, and two, there's some things you don't know about me," she replied.  
  
"Wes," my dad yelled. After I had gotten up, everyone could see my face, and tell that I was the red ranger.  
  
"Wes, forget about them, I need you to show me where everyone went," she whispered.  
  
"This way, come on," I said taking her to where the mutant and the other rangers had gone. When we got there, I turned around, and saw that she was gone.  
  
"Hey, you, dirt-bag," Sarah yelled. Everyone looked up, and saw that she was standing on one of the top branches of a nearby tree. She was staring right at the mutant with a stare that looked as if it could be made of ice. What did she think she was doing? She couldn't take that mutant.  
  
Fly on the wall (POV)  
  
"Are you talking to me?" mutant growled.  
  
"Are there any other dirt-bags around here?" Sarah replied, and then she leaped out of the tree and landed softly on her feet right in front of the tree.  
  
"Lady, you need to stay out of this," Lucas yelled.  
  
"The only person that needs to get out of the way is you," Sarah yelled back. Then she turned to the mutant, and said, "Are you ready to meet your end." Then she screamed, "meteor shower blast," with those words a shower of meteors came flying out of her hands (you know how you hold your hands when you hold a ball, well that's how her hands were except straight out in front of her, and her hands were open a little wider,), and hit the mutant leaving only a pile of dust.  
  
"Who are you?" Trip asked when the mutant was gone, and they had all transformed into their normal selves.  
  
"I'm Princess Sarah Dubois," Sarah said walking over to them.  
  
"You're THE Princess Sarah Dubois?" Katie said.  
  
"In the flesh," Sarah said as her clothes changed into regular street cloths.  
  
"Why did you destroy that mutant? Also why are you even here?" Jen asked.  
  
"I destroyed that mutant because we can't have any risks alive, or cryogenically frozen. I'm here because this is where I live, I don't live in the year 3000, and I've actually never been there. If you were wondering why I'm here in this town it's because I wanted to see and old friend," she said looking over at Wes, "and so I could stop the new evil that's on it's way, I thought it would be a good idea to get here a little early," she said as her hair was pulled into a pony tail by what seemed to be the wind.  
  
"What's going on?" Wes asked confused about everything Sarah was saying.  
  
"Wes, I have lot to tell you about, but right now I need to find a place to stay and get some food. Maybe we can catch up later," Sarah said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Guys she could stay with us, couldn't she? We have more than enough room in the clock tower," Wes said to the others as Sarah walked away.  
  
Jen (POV)   
  
"Yeah I guess," I said. I said this hoping what I saw there between her and Wes wasn't really there. I guess I was wrong; Wes is more like Alex than I would have ever believed.  
  
The others all said yes, OF COURSE. If you were them, would you pass up having a princess stay with you?  
  
"It might be nice to have another girl to even out the ranks," Katie said jokingly.  
  
"Hey Sarah," Wes said running up to Sarah, and stopped her.  
  
"Yes, Wes," Sarah answered Wes, and she had to have this old-girlfriend-that-really-still-cares look on her face.  
  
"I talked about it with the others, and they say that it's ok if you stay with us in the clock tower," Wes replied with the old-boyfriend-but-still-in-love-with-you smile on his face. It just made me sick. I mean she's been here, what ten minutes, and their already sharing those kinds of looks. If only I could find away to tell Wes how I feel, but that wouldn't help.  
  
"Oh, Wes, you're so sweet, just like you were back at school," Sarah said, and then she kissed him on the cheek. Ugh, what does she think she's doing? Whoa, Jen slow down, you're acting all jealous over a guy that doesn't even know you might, just might, like. Then she walked over to the rest of us, and said, "thank you, so much, for letting me stay with you."  
  
"It's the least we could do," Katie said with her kind smile.   
  
"Yeah, seeing as you did stop that mutant," Trip said with a small laugh.  
  
"I feel like I owe you guys something, so here's what I'm goanna do, I'm going to take you guys out to dinner at the place of your choice," Sarah said sweetly. Well dinner is a plus about all this; I can get through her SHORT stay.  
  
  
Sarah (POV)  
  
"I feel like I owe you guys something, so here's what I'm goanna do, I'm going to take you guys out to dinner at the place of your choice," I said. I feel like I'm imposing on them, especially Jen. Jen doesn't seem to really want me around; maybe she thinks I'll take the others away, and make them my team. I hope she doesn't think that because it's not true; I just want to do my job, and maybe hook up with Wes again. I mean I owe him; really I left boarding school right before I was supposed to come home with him for a week, and also I still love him, and there's nothing in the world that could destroy what we had together.   
  
"Great," Lucas said, "how about you choose the place, Wes. You know the area better than us." That was one of the best ideas I've ever heard (a sarcastic thought), and maybe he'll choose one of our old favorite places. Then we can reminisce all night long, ugh.  
  
"How about that deli on Park Street," Wes said. Oh great, any place, but there. I bet you chose that place since it was our favorite place. Wes, I can't let how much I love you get in the way of my job, maybe I can find away to tell you this without hurting you.  
  
"That sounds great," I replied. Thanks a lot.  
  
"We can stop off at the clock tower, and drop off your stuff off first," Trip said.  
  
"No need, I just magically sent it there," I said with a small laugh. I hope I'm not weird-ing them out (like I do everyone else). It's starting to get dark, so we might as well just go now.  
  
"We better get going," Wes said.   
  
***  
  
"Sarah," Wes said quietly, so that the others couldn't hear him.  
  
"Yeah," I replied just as quietly as he had been. It was two hours later, and we were waiting for desert to come.  
  
"Instead of going back to the clock tower with the others, would you mind hanging back and talking for a while?" he asked. Oh no, what am I going to say?  
  
"Sure," I said without thinking. Why did I say that?  
  
Jen (POV)  
  
"Instead of going back to the clock tower with the others, would you mind hanging back and talking for a while?" I heard Wes ask Sarah. That's it, now I basically no chance what so ever with Wes.  
  
"Sure," she said. Now this is the point were I cry...NOT. If I wasn't supposed to be with Alex, what would make me think that I was supposed to be with Wes? Ugh, whatever, I'm just meant for someone else, and at least I don't have a relationship to get in my way. Who am I kidding, I'm lonely, and...and...ugh...never mind.  
  
"Who ordered the vanilla ice-cream?" the waiter asked pulling me out of my trance.  
  
"I did," I said taking the ice cream. Why should I even care about Wes anyways, like I said when he started, he's nothing like Alex, right?  
  
"Jen, you ready to go?" Lucas asked me.   
  
"Ya," I said standing up.   
  
Sarah (POV)  
  
"We'll catch up with you guy later," Wes said. After they go I'll tell him, I don't know how I could ever tell him that my job comes first, but I guess I gotta do it. Dang this sounds like a really bad movie were the lady gets a really good job across the country, and tells her boyfriend that she has to go and take the job. I hope that isn't what it sounds like to Wes.   
  
"Ok, see ya later then," Trip said before they all left.  
  
"Sarah, why don't we go for a walk or something," Wes said after the others had gone. How can I do this; I feel like I'm goanna cry, but I'm not; I'm goanna stay strong, or at least try.  
  
"Sure," I replied meekly standing up, and leaving the restaurant with Wes. When we had gotten to the park I said, "Wes we really need to talk."  
  
"I know," he replied.   
  
"Please, don't hate me," I said. I have know idea why I said this, except that I'm a little afraid he'll hate. What would make him hate me? I mean really, he should understand everything, seeing as he is a power ranger, and that has to do with my job.  
  
"Why would I hate you?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know, maybe because I didn't tell you everything about me while we were going out," I said sitting down on a swing in the middle of the park. I felt completely clueless about how he felt about me, unlike when we went out. Back then I knew everything about him; we had no secrets, except me being a princess. Ugh, why couldn't I just tell him then? It's not like anyone would have gotten hurt.  
  
Wes (POV)  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I didn't tell you everything about me while we were going out," Sarah said sitting down on a swing in the middle of the park. She looks like she's going to cry, or something. I hope she doesn't, I really hate it when she cries. Back at boarding school, when we were going out, I could always tell when she was going to cry, but now...I don't know.  
  
"It's ok. You can tell me now, right?" I said sitting down on the swing next to hers. Dang, why did I say that? I must be an idiot, or something.  
  
"You're right, I can tell you now," she said with a smile on her face. Was it a smile? Or was it just her normal happy face.  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
On the next power rangers time force:  
  
"I love you, Wes," Sarah said. "I'll always love you, but..."  
  
"But..." Wes said.  
  
"My job comes first," Sarah said with tears running down her face.  
  
"And what job is that?" Wes asked as he held her close to him.  
  
"I can't tell you, not now," Sarah said running off.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
So how did everyone like that? Next part will be out soon. As always please leave a review.  
  
Sailor Universe  



End file.
